First Part of trilogy: Code Command & Conquer
by Generals Soldier
Summary: The first part of the Duo Schaeffer trilogy. Major attack: XANA (Season 1-5), Antex (Season 6 and Alternate Story), XANADU (Season 6), Brotherhood of Nod, Global Liberation Army, Empire of the Rising Sun and Yuri (Season 1-6 and Alternate Story)
1. Teddygodzilla & Kane's Challenge

**Hi everyone. This is Generals Soldier (you can call me GS) come back with a brand new story. Sorry for the last story I made. I re-read it and find it was very awful story. So I made a new ones to replace Command & Conquer (2013) Lyoko War. In this story, I made it going straight from Code Lyoko prequel that I'll send next month (I hope). And this story will also replace some story and based on one story from the other author. Like Izlawake who let me to replace his story titled 'XANA's Child', pikachuevolves34 who let me write this story based on his 'Harry Stern' and 'Harry Stern Evolved' and INSAGNIA who let me to replace his 'Code Lyoko:REVOLUTION'. In this story, there's two Aelitas. The one in the C&C universe is from the future and the one in the CL universe is from present. Enjoy!**** (and sorry for the long update. I really had a full schedule on my school)**

**Code : Command & Conquer**** (Reboot)**** Season 1**

**Episode 1:** Teddygozilla and Operation: Kane's Challenge part 3

**Code Lyoko Universe: In front of Gym**

"Are we rolling?" asked Milly.

"Yes but we're upside down," replied Tamiya as she righted the video camera by turning it the right way up.

"Hello fellow students at Kadic School, this is Milly and Tamiya bring you exclusive news on the biggest event of the week," said Milly. "As I'm sure you know tonight is the annual prom. We weren't allowed to film the actual site of the event but from just outside the Roman, I can

see the girl who is most likely to be crowned queen, the Principal's daughter, Sissi. Just like she was crowned last year. Let's see if she'll answer a few questions. Sissi, will you give few words for our audience?"

"Sorry but I only answer questions from real reporters," said Sissi as Herb covered the camera.

"What about freedom of the press?" asked Milly.

"Little midgets your age don't have any freedom," said Sissi "Besides to do a real report, you need to be there and you don't have a date. No one would go with you. Not even these two." Herb and Nicholas shuddered and walked off.

"I'll get a date," said Milly. She looked through the window and saw Ulrich. She walked up to him.

"Ulrich, will you be my date tonight?" she asked, nearly in tears.

"I'm sorry Milly," Ulrich said. "But it wouldn't be a good idea. I'm older than you and I have a date."

"You see Milly, no-one wants to go with you," said Sissi nastily. "You might be able to get a date for the sandbox dance. Or you could go play with your dolls."

This caused Milly to run off crying with Tamiya following her.

"I hope you're happy," said Yumi to Sissi.

_**Command & Conquer Generals Universe: C&C Generals**____**Shockwave**_

**Vishnu's GLA Base 2105 Krishna's Room**

Krishna is looking at his GLA database when someone knocked the door.

"General Krishna, General Deathstrike is calling you." a Rebel in front of Krishna's room said.

"Ok. Tell him I'll be there in a second." Krishna said.

"Yes sir!" the Rebel walked of.

'Why do Deathstrike calling me?' He thought as he sat up. He grabbed his General shirt and jeans, change and walked towards Deathstrike's meeting room.

_**Command & Conquer Tiberian Universe: C&C Kane's Wrath**_

**Vishnu's Base of Operations 2105 Line of Fire**

Vishnu's forces pushed Kane's forces back. Kane's forces retreat and trying a new strategy. Unknowingly by them, Vishnu was heard everything from his place. He heard what their strategy is and looked at his forces. "Everyone, we must guard our base twenty-four hours nonstop because Kane's forces is trying to attack us on the night." He said

"Yes Sir!" His forces shouted.

_**Command & Conquer Generals Universe: C&C Generals Zero Hour**_

**GLA's main Base of Operations 2106 ****f****uture Aelita's ****c****ell**

Future Aelita sat on the corner of her cell, hugging her feet and trying to make a strategy to get out of her jail. Suddenly, a breeze came in and make her cold. She shivering and trying to make herself warm. A Rebel came in to her cell.

"Hi Aelita. It's good to see you unharmed." He said.

"What are you want to do to me?!" she asked. Unknowingly by her, the Rebel is Krishna himself.

_(Flashback)_

_In Deathstrike's Meeting room, All Vanila Generals in trying to make a plan to freed future Aelita._

"_Why are you calling us Deathstrike?" Nikolai Suvorov; Russia President who lead the Russia Vanila Forces asked._

"_I'm calling you here to tell you that our GLA Enemy is captured Aelita from the future." Deathstrike answered._

"_They WHAT!" Krishna asked._

"_Are you serious Deathstrike? The GLA is captured Aelita from the future?" Willie Bradford, US Vanila forces leader asked._

"_I'm serious. Vishnu was called by himself from the future to tell him about that."_

"_What are we going to do?" Norman Fitzgerald, ECA Vanila forces leader asked._

"_I have an idea but I need someone to volunteere."_

"_I'll go." volunteered Krishna. "I'm the ones who expert in the GLA."_

"_Ok. This is the plan. I need Krishna to spying the GLA base and search for future Aelita. You must potray and disguise as a GLA Rebel. And then, the other Vanila Generals must prepared their powerful __frontal __to destroy the GLA base where Krishna was. All of you must waiting for Krishna to send a signal to attack. I'll be in the attack team to help with my Bravo __squad. __Are you agreed with this plan?"_

"_We agreed." All vanila Generals said in unison._

"_Good. We start the attack today at 2100."_

_(Flashback End)_

"I didn't want to harm you but I'm here to save you." Krishna said.

"You lie! Go Away!" She shouted.

Krishna only smiled and uncovered his head. Future Aelita gaped seeing it.

"Now are you think I'm lied?" He asked.

"Oh, Krishna. I think you are the other Rebel from this GLA base." She said

"It because I'm in disguise." Krishna putted his disguise on.

Another Rebel came in. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm guarding her so she can't go away." Krishna answered.

"Good. I'll tell the Leader. He want to rape her." The Rebel walked away.

She gasped.

"Don't worry. We'll get this in our hand." Krishna said as he walked away. He go to the front of the base and launch a signal flare without get caught.

**Attack team outpost**

Deathstrike saw a signal flare in the sky and it made a Nod logo.

"Okay guys. It's time to attack." He said to the Attack forces.

"The Brotherhood will be VICTORIOUS!" they shouted.

"ATTACK!" Suvorov shouted.

The attack forces began to march to the GLA base.

**GLA Base**

Krishna looked at the direction where the attack team path was. Lots of forces is already marched.

"Good. Now it's time to keep Aelita saved." He muttered. Krishna dissapeared from thin air and appeared in future Aelita's Cell. Next to her.

"What are you doing Krishna?" she asked.

"I want to keep you save from our attack." He answered.

"I didn't attack remember?" she pointed out.

"Not yours and mine. I mean present Vishnu's Vanila forces, Deathstrike and mine."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from outside. Future Aelita looked at the window and saw mountains of infantries, planes, light vehicles, tanks, artilleries, and drones outside.

'Wow! a mountain of forces! My brother is very cool! He's let out his rocker!' she thought.

The cell began to crumble and the door is destroyed. Krishna take this advantage to grab future Aelita's hand and they ran out from her cell. Outside, Willie saw them run and the Humvee he's in caught them. They jumped in to the Humvee and it retreated to Attack team outpost. In time the Humvee arrived, The GLA base is already destroyed.

"Glad to see you unharmed Aelita." Deathstrike said.

"Yeah. And I'm glad to see you too Deathstrike." She said, smiled.

"Now it's time to bring you back to the future." They get in to the Tunnel Network and go to Deathstrike's BOO in Command & Conquer Generals Universe: C&C Generals ShockWave.

**Code Lyoko Universe: Harry's and Jeremy's dorm room**

"And that's the delayed virtualisation fixed," said Harry as Jeremy contacted present Aelita.

"Aelita, it's Jeremy and Harry. Do you read us?"

"Yes, I hear you. How are you?"

"We're fine. How are you?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm well. It's quiet over here. For the moment at the least."

"We've been making progress over here. Harry had used the materialisation program that we use when one of us is devirtualised as a basis for your materialisation but it's going to take a while. However, the new scan is going much faster."

"You mean complete," called Harry. "I need to test it but it should work. You may want to check it too."

"We're not installing it immediately, Harry."

"Awwww."

"Anyway, once we finish the program, we should be able to shut down the supercomputer so XANA can't hurt anyone," continued Jeremy.

"Oh, Jeremy," Harry called. "We'd better make it reuseable just in case XANA does something to stop us shutting the supercomputer down. If he does that, we don't want to redevelop the program."

Jeremy looked at him.

"What? I'm just saying we should be prepared. And maybe we should create some vehicles too."

Milly's dorm room

Milly was crying at the end of her bed with her bear in her arms.

"Milly, don't cry. Jim said that we could go until nine," said Tamiya.

"Face the facts Tamiya. They don't care. I hate them," Milly cried as she ran out the room.

"Milly! You don't know what you're saying!"

"I hate you too."

They didn't notice the eye that appeared on the monitor.

_**Command & Conquer Generals Universe: C&C Generals ShockWave**_

**Deathstrike's main BOO 2108**

A portal poped up in Deathstrike's base. From it, Deathstrike, future Aelita, Willie, and Krishna came out.

"Ok. Now where's Joe? He said that he want to asked Soviet's Leader to let us use their time machine." Deathstrike said.

"I'm here Deathstrike." Joe said as he came out from Deathstrike's Command Center, bringing the time machine.

"Now we can bring her to the future again, right?" Willie asked.

"Yeah, right." Krishna said. Joe activate the time machine and showed them Kadic Academy in the future where future Vishnu is in.

"Hi guys. Thanks to bring her back." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome. If you want to go here it's no problem too." Joe said.

"Hey, where's Vishnu from your present? I think he's already finished dealing with Kane."

"I'm here Vishnu." He said from thin air. Suddenly present Vishnu came out from thin air.

"Oh. There you are."

"I'm coming here to meet myself from the future and rest for a day. I must got back to Cairo at 900 tomorrow because I haven't finished with Kane yet."

future Aelita looked at him. "Seriously?"

present Vishnu nodded.

"Ok then. Send my hello to him." future Aelita got in to the portal and the portal vanished.

"Good thing she's safe now. Right?" Deathstrike asked.

"You're right Ds." present Vishnu said. **(**_**Ds is Deathstrike's nickname given by Vishnu.**_**)**

**Code Lyoko Universe: Gym**

"There's no reason to look gloomy," said Yumi as Ulrich put tape over the wires. "You could have gone with her. I could have gone with Odd or Harry."

"Have you meet my brother? Harry's not exactly the social type," said Ulrich. "He'd rather spend the time programming. I never see him that happy when he isn't programming. Actually, I've never seen him this happy. It's probably because he has a real challenge because he's never programmed for a supercomputer before. Sissi did come on strong though. If meanness is a part of becoming the beauty queen, she'll win. Again."

"If only Miss World could see that," sighed Yumi.

"Miss world? More like in her own world," said Odd over the speakers.

"Talking Sissi about winning again," said Harry. "Don't you think that the principal is biased? I mean, Sissi has won that competition for the last four years."

"Or someone messes with the results. I mean, how many people actually like Sissi?" asked Yumi.

Sissi glared at them for that.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

"You really have no social skills Harry," said Ulrich."That was because you said that the principal chose her because she's his daughter and he wants to make her happy."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it though."

"That means Sissi has to have more than two brain cells to work that out. I'm going to go get something," said Harry as he stood up.

"What?"

"Just a pair of headphones for my laptop," said Harry as he walked out of the gym.

"Your brother is weird," said Yumi. "Has he always been like that?"

Ulrich glanced up. "Yeah, he's always been slightly odd. That might be because of our dad though."

"Someone say my name?" asked Odd.

"I wasn't talking about you Odd. I was using the word to describe Harry."

"Oh, right."

"Your dad?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah. Can we change the subject? I don't want to talk about him."

"How did Harry get into programming?" asked Yumi.

"I don't particularly remember. I think he saw an instruction manual for simple programming and he started from there. He has programmed lots of stuff," said Ulrich.

"What kinds of programs does he program?" asked Yumi.

Ulrich looked thoughtful. "I think his main things are computer games but as I said, he does lots of things."

Tool Shed

"At least you don't hate me," said Milly to her bear. "You're not like the others because you care about me."

"Milly, are you there? We've got a report to do!" said Tamiya from outside

"You stay right there," said Milly to her bear as she put it down and went out the shed.

. "You can't let Sissi get to you." said Tamiya as Milly get outside.

Once she'd left, black smoke came out the light and went into the bear.

Sissi's dorm room

"Are you two going to follow me around?" asked Sissi. "If you are, will you please go? I doubt you have any experience with makeup." She shut the door in Herb's and Nicholas's faces.

She opened her wardrobe, selected the right dress and got out of her clothes so she could put it on. She also put a face mask on but she heard a noise.

"What was that?" She asked. It was then that her shelves fell over and their contents fell onto her. She screamed.

Outside the dorms

There was a crowd forming.

"There's nothing to see," said Delmas as he escorted Sissi. "So move along."

"This is a scoop," said Milly.

"Why don't we take a closer look?" asked Jeremy. "Just to make sure it isn't XANA."

Sissi's Dorm

"What do you think?"

"Probably just a short circuit. There are a lot of appliances plugged in," said Jeremy, looking at the destruction.

"What do you expect to happen?" asked Yumi.

"It's probably what you said Jeremy but we still can't rule out a certain computer friend of ours," said Harry with a frown. "He could just want us to think that it was an overload."

"Seriously Harry."

"What?" asked Harry. "We know he can control electricity so XANA could have done this. Though there isn't any reason to target Sissi. Unless he's gone off the deep end."

Jeremy sighed. "Harry, I seriously doubt XANA is behind this but as you said, there's no reason to rule him out completely."

"We've seen all that we need to see anyway," said Ulrich.

They walked away and Tamiya started taking photos.

Shed

"Oh no. My bear!"

"Ah ha. You know you're not allowed in the shed," said Jim.

"Wait, please Jim…"

"I don't want to know why you're in here. You know it's too dangerous for children," Jim said as he locked the door

"With you, everything is off limits," complained Milly.

"I'd watch what you're saying, little girl."

"Little girl! Alright, I'm young but that doesn't mean we can't find an item of ours."

"For this, I won't allow you to go to the prom tonight," Jim said as he walked off.

Dorms

"Look at this Milly."

"Is something wrong?" asked Odd as he walked up.

"Someone stole her bear," said Tamiya. "And look at this."

She showed Odd the picture. It showed the bear in Sissi's room.

"The thing is, we can't get into any more trouble. And getting caught in Sissi's room would do that."

"I'll check," said Odd as he took the picture.

Gym

Jim was closing the doors when he heard a rustle.

"Huh, what was that?" he asked. "It better not be kids. Come on out."

A massive shadow in the form of a giant bear covered him and he started shaking.

"You'd better watch out as I'm a black belt," he said.

The bear roared and he jumped back against the door.

He screamed.

Sissi's dorm room

Odd scratched his head as he looked at Sissi's bed.

"Where did the bear go?" he wondered.

Infirmary

"You're sure this is what you saw?" asked Delmas.

Jim nodded as Delmas looked at the drawing of a bear.

"And expert in martial arts?"

Jim nodded again.

"I'd better not call the police. They'd probably laugh."

Jim hid underneath the covers.

Gym

"What happened to Sissi was kinda odd," said Jeremy.

"I could have told you that," said Harry as he made sure the connections were set up properly. He couldn't trust Odd to do them right after all.

"It was a short circuit," said Ulrich as he put more tape on the wires.

"Like Harry said, it could have been a certain program."

"Walls have ears," said Yumi as she jumped off the table and looked pointedly at Sissi's minions. "Anyway, I'd better get home as I need to get ready for the prom. You are lucky being boarders. You don't have to go as far as I do to get things."

Ulrich snorted. "You get hot water and you don't have to wake up to Odd's smelly feet. You can also get up at a reasonable time instead of being woken up by Jim at six."

Harry frowned. "Being woken up at six isn't a bad thing. It means I can get more programming done. It also allows us enough time to get ready for school."

"Speak for yourself."

Infirmary

"Are you looking for something Odd?" asked Delmas as he came out of the infirmary.

"I was just wondering about Jim. How is he? Did they find the attacker?"

"I'd think Jim needs a little rest," Delmas replied as he crumpled the paper, threw it into the bin and walked off.

Odd picked the paper up and gaped at the picture.

Dorms

"XANA? And a teddy bear?" asked Ulrich.

"Looks like it," said Jeremy.

"I told you it was XANA," grinned Harry.

"So who's going and who's staying here?" asked Odd.

"We can't have a solo mission," said Jeremy. "It's too dangerous alone as we don't know what to expect."

"I'll go," volunteered Odd.

"What did you just say?"

"Well, we have to go over to help Aelita. You know that. If one of us gets killed, we won't be able to bring them back. And we can't keep the school unguarded," said Odd.

"I'll go too," said Harry.

"And I'll stay here," said Ulrich. "Say hi to you know who from me."

Jeremy blushed.

with Harry, Odd and Jeremy

Harry, Odd and Jeremy ran to the boiler room and ran down the steps to the sewers. Odd and Harry jumped on a skateboard each while Jeremy rode a scooter to the right ladder where they climbed up it. They then ran to the factory and rode the elevator to the lab where Jeremy got off to go to the main computer room and Harry and Odd went to the scanner room where they climbed in one each.

Lab

"Aelita, are you there?"

"Hey."

"We think XANA's launched an attack," Jeremy said. "Have you noticed anything?"

"No, nothing. But we can take a closer look."

I'm sending Harry and Odd over to help," Jeremy informed Aelita as he selected Harry's and Odd's ID Cards. "Ulrich, how are things on your end?"

"Not good. We have a big problem," Ulrich said over the phone.

"Transfer:Odd. Transfer:Harry.

Scanner:Odd. Scanner:Harry.

Virtualisation."

_**Command & Conquer Tiberian Universe: C&C 3 Kane's Wrath (same time)**_

In Vishnu's Forward Base, lots of Rangers, Mini-Gunners, Red Guards, Devouts, and Rebels with some Scrin Annihilator Tripods was patroling it when suddenly a portal poped up. Vishnu get out from the portal and it closed.

"Hello general!" all patrols saluted.

"Morning soldiers. Remember, the BOC is counting on you to keep this base guarded."

"We'll do!"

He walked towards the desert and vanished when a wind blow in his back.

**Code ****Lyoko**** Universe: Lyoko**

Odd and Harry landed on their feet in the desert sector.

"I'm getting used to this," said Harry as he waved at Aelita.

"Yeah, but I'm still a giant purple cat," said Odd as they walked over. "At least you get a cool avatar."

"I don't think that's going to change somehow. I mean, our avatars are linked to us so we can't exactly swap them without swapping our bodies as well."

Kadic

"Jeremy, the bear got out of the school," Ulrich said into his phone while looking at a destroyed wall.

"If XANA's controlling it, it would attack anyone. Especially his enemies, like you," said Aelita.

"Oh no, Yumi! She doesn't know!"

Ulrich ran through the gap.

Lyoko

"You see this?" asked Aelita, pointing at the spiral slope. "This shows that the tower can't be too far away."

"It's not down there at any rate," said Odd.

"Maybe it's on the nearby plateaus."

"Uh, guys, we have a problem," said Harry, looking at the five Kankrelats that had appeared.

"Here's the welcoming committee," joked Odd.

"Aelita, go. We'll deal with these critters," ordered Harry. Aelita started to run down the slope.

"Now, to deal with you," said Harry.

Ulrich

Ulrich was running down a street, trying to call Yumi.

"Come on. Pick up."

When he got to the right house, he rang the doorbell.

"Ulrich," said Yumi, surprised. "Hey watch it."

"Are your parents here?" asked Ulrich.

"No, why?"

"XANA's attacking."

They started to run as the giant teddy came down the road.

Lyoko

"What are you doing Odd?" asked Jeremy as Odd did a few cartwheels before firing.

"Laser Arrows."

He destroyed one of the Kankrelats but got hit.

"You just lost ten life points."

Harry threw two shuriken and destroyed two of the monsters.

They then took cover behind the dip of the slope.

"Come on," said Aelita. "We no longer have a choice."

Odd suddenly froze, seeing Aelita fall off the edge of the slope towards the digital sea.

The monsters started firing again. They started to run and the Kankrelats followed.

"Odd, be careful. You only have fifty life points left."

"How many do I have left?" asked Harry.

"You're still on full."

"I guess having the ability to move really fast does have its advantages, even if it makes me slightly dizzy."

Odd shot at one of the remaining Kankrelats and destroyed it. However the explosion caused the last one to tumble and knock Aelita off the edge.

Odd immediately jumped off the edge, caught Aelita and slowed them down using his claws.

"We can't leave you alone, can we?" asked Odd.

"I think I found something," said Aelita, looking down a tunnel.

"Oi, Harry! Get your lazy ass down here! We found something!" yelled Odd as he swung Aelita into the tunnel before jumping in himself. Ten seconds later, Harry appeared pretty much out of nowhere at Odd's side.

"Don't do that! And what took you so long? You're faster than that."

"It took me a while to work out how to get over here without falling. It's not like there's a bridge.

Town

People were panicking as they saw the giant bear. Ulrich and Yumi were running down another road and hid in a doorway. Fortunately the bear passed by them.

"Jeremy, it's Ulrich. Yumi's safe with me and we're heading to the school to get everyone out of there. Tell Odd and my brother to move their lazy backsides!"

_**Command & Conquer Tiberian Universe: C&C 3 Kane's Wrath (same time)**_

**Kane's Pyramid Temple 902 Hallway**

Vishnu appeared from thin air and started spying the temple. He overheard some Militants talking.

"Hey, do you heard the prophet's idea? He said that his next move is to capture Aelita and tie her into the missile so she's die when the missile is explode." said one of the Militants.

"Yeah, I heard that too." The other Militant said.

Vishnu is gasped upon heard that and decided to go to Lyoko when the Nod is going there and protect Aelita from the Nod attacks. 'I hope XANA doesn't attack when Nod goes to Lyoko. Cause he'll capture Kane and his minions and used them to take over the world.' Vishnu thought. He send a spy drone to gather the information about when Nod gone to Lyoko.

Vishnu get out from Kane's Pyramid Temple and teleported to his base to disscuss the strategy they'll made to protect Aelita from Kane and his minions.

**Code Lyoko Universe: Lyoko**

"You've got to get a move one," came Jeremy's disembodied voice. "Apparently, teddy's getting real irritated and it's heading to school."

"The pulsations lead this way," said Aelita as she walked down the passageway.

Then they heard a rumbling sound.

"How did that get here?" asked Harry at the same time that Odd said "Houston we have a problem."

They started running and Harry pulled Aelita on his back.

"I'll go ahead." With that he ran off.

Kadic

"Odd and Harry still haven't found the tower," said Yumi as they stopped for air.

"You go clear the dorms," said Ulrich. "I'll deal with the gym."

With that, they split.

Lyoko

Odd finally managed to catch up with Harry and Aelita but they had to jump apart to avoid the Megatank which ran into the tower.

"That's one mean bowling ball," said Harry.

"Well, we found the tower," said Odd as he aimed at the Megatank. "But I need to say hello to something before we deactivate it."

"Let go of the courtesy Odd. We don't have time." The Megatank fired. Odd wasn't able to dodge in time and was devirtualised.

"Oh, great. Now it's just me, Aelita and the Megatank and Aelita can't fight," grumbled Harry.

"Harry, you can't be devirtualised."

"Tell me something I don't know, Einstein one!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Einstein one. Since Odd calls us both Einstein, I decided to make it clear which one of us he was talking about."

Gym

"Excuse me please," said Ulrich as he made his way to the stage.

"Why are you dressed so causally?" asked Jim.

"I don't have time for this."

"Well, I'll let it go just this once."

"Hey Ulrich dear. Where did your date go? Did she not decide to come? Next time you can just call me," said Sissi.

"And now for the election of this year's Beauty queen," said Delmas.

"I've gotta go now. See ya." With that, she walked off.

"This year's beauty queen is..."

"Stop! Listen to what I have to say. We have to get out of here. We're about to be attacked by a gigantic Teddy Bear!" said Ulrich as he took a microphone and spoke into it.

Everyone started laughing.

"I'm not joking."

"I saw it too," called out Jim.

"Quiet, all of you." said Sissi. "Can't you see that he's trying to stop me getting called Beauty Queen? A gigantic teddy bear? Seriously?"

The wall behind her was smashed down and said gigantic teddy bear looked in. Sissi screamed. Everyone screamed and started running around in a panic as the bear crawled in.

Lyoko

The Megatank closed and turned to face Harry.

"Okay. I think it's time to test another of those weapon programs," muttered Harry as he visualised a shuriken with the ability to go through the shell and hit the eye inside. When he felt it materialise in his hand, he looked down. Its colour was different. Instead of the silver of the basic shuriken or the near white colour of the homing shuriken, this one looked more like a dark purple.

"Huh, I guess the programs change the colour of the shuriken," he muttered then he threw it.

It worked as the Megatank blew up.

"Way to go Harry," cheered Odd.

"Ok Aelita, It's all yours," said Harry as Aelita entered the tower and rose to the next level.

She walked forward and pressed her palm to the holographic screen.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

The files on the tower walls flew downwards.

Gym

Ulrich jump out of the way of the bear's massive limb.

"Ulrich!"

As the bear was about to squash him, it froze.

"Ulrich, are you okay?" asked Yumi as she helped him crawl out from under the bear.

Lab

"Return to the past, Now!" said Jeremy as he hit the enter key.

Gym

"Ready for a trip into the past?" asked Ulrich as a bright light engulfed them.

Earlier

"Ulrich, will you be my date tonight?" Milly asked, nearly in tears.

Ulrich walked over and knelt down.

"Of course I will. Meet me here at eight," he said as Sissi spluttered.

"What! You're going with that cry baby?" she asked.

"Of course I am. If you get another neuron or a million, I might consider going with you. You're not mad at me, are you Yumi?"

"Not at all. Now all I need is to convince Harry to come," said Yumi.

"Not going to happen."

"Are you recording Tamiya?" asked Milly.

"Of course I am. This is a scoop."

"A super scoop!"

Harry's and Jeremy's dorm room

Harry frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jeremy.

"Why my avatar was already in the supercomputer and why my abilities are more advanced than the others. It doesn't make sense. If i was virtualised when I was young enough not to remember it they why was my avatar a ninja?"

"I think that is a question that we'll never answer."

"Not unless we find the creator of the supercomputer."

Hogwarts

Dumbledore was annoyed. People kept asking him about the location of Harry Potter but he couldn't tell them because he didn't know. He had tried sending a letter but the owls refused to take it.

**And that's done for the first episode of Code : Command & Conquer. I hope you happy. Later in episode 2, I'll tell you what is the Nod brothers do to Aelita (a present one). Blame the Nod. And remember. I'll see you, on the battlefield.**


	2. Operation Guardian Angel II

**Hi Everyone. This is GS came back with the episode 2 of Code : Command & Conquer. In this episode, XANA is non-active because he's searching idea to attack. Maybe some of you know what is his next attack is. For someone who doesn't know, XANA attack is a Nuclear Sabotage in episode 3 'Seeing is Believing'. In this episode, major attack is from Nod brothers and the Lyoko Warriors doesn't know about this attack. The Brotherhood of Nod attack is to get Aelita and tie her to their Nuclear Missile inside their Pyramid Temple at Cairo so Vishnu surrender from Operation: Kane's Challenge. Enjoy! Remember, don't blame the duo but blame the Nod brothers.**

**Code : Command & Conquer Season 1**

**Episode 2:** Operation: Guardian Angel II

_**Command & Conquer Generals Universe: C&C Generals ShockWave**_

**Vishnu's main BOO, 1030 C&C Timezone, Meeting room**

Vishnu and the Vanila Generals was talking about their step to save Aelita from the Nod Brothers.

"So, what's your idea to keep her save?" Vishnu asked.

"I think we must do something we do when there's Operation: Guardian Angel. That's my idea." Willie said.

"No, I don't want to send air units. What about sending tanks and infantries to guard her. Huh?" Suvorov said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. What about an stealth units?" Norman asked.

"Maybe. But it costs us lots and lots of time to scrambler the units. And it also takes me four minutes to recharge it." Krishna said.

"What about using Super Weapons to guard her?" Cheung Liu, China Vanila forces leader offered.

"No. I did not want to using the Super Weapons. It will destroy Lyoko forever and I can't meet Aelita forever if she's devirtualized without any memory." Vishnu said with tears. "I really miss her."

"Awwwwww... look! The big dangerous General also have tears. I bet he really-really miss his little sister. She's really pretty and naughty to forget." Krishna teased.

"Shut up before I send my forces on you." Vishnu glared at him.

"Calm down ok, we know it. You really-really miss her. It's a long time you never seen her right?" Liu asked.

Vishnu only nodded.

"Ok. Now we still haven't an idea to do. We must get one before the Nod Brothers launch their attack." Willie said.

"I maybe have and idea. Why do we don't using stealth planes and stealth helicopters to guard her?" Vishnu asked.

"Hmmm... ok, I'll send my Stealth Fighter to help you." Willie said.

"Ok. So it's a deal or not? Huh, guys?"

"Ok. It's a deal." All Vanila Generals agreed.

"Great! Now all I need to do is to ask Granger for his stealth King Comanches, stealth King Raptors, and King Stealth Fighters, ask Alexander for her Support Stealth Fighter, and ask Townes for his Laser Stealth Fighter."

With that, they got back to their Command Centers.

**With Vishnu**

Vishnu was on his room, thinking about his past with Aelita. He's very sad and half-hearted to leave Aelita alone in Lyoko. It's his fault to let it happened. He remember when Aelita sacrificed herself to protect him.

_(Flashback)_

_**Code Lyoko Universe: Town**_

_In a night, Aelita and Vishnu walking together around the town to share their lives to each other._

"_Hey Vishnu, You'll never believe this but I can tell you I have a new book for the school." Aelita said to her big brother._

"_Really? I thought you don't have enough money to buy it."_

"_Mhmmh. And look, I bring it." She grabbed her little bag and searched for her new book. But, she felt nothing in her bag._

"_I think you lied again." Said Vishnu with a smile._

"_Seriously. I bring it!"_

"_I don't think so. I saw your new book in your bed when we're left."_

_Suddenly, a big guy walked towards them and punched Vishnu in the stomach. He dropped to his knees because the pain and trying to punched him. But someone knocked him out._

"_Vishnu!" Aelita shouted as she formed an Energy Field and fired to the big one. He dodge and knocked her out. The big ones grabbed Aelita and the three run to a nearby factory. Vishnu in this time gained his consciousness. He looked at the three's path._

"_AELITA!" he stand up and glowed red. "NUCLEAR SPEED!" he began to ran in 200 mph._

_In the factory near by, the three already arrived and drop an unconscious Aelita to the ground. A dark light came from the door and Vishnu rushed in. He looked at the gang darkly and began to attack._

_Aelita groaned and sat up. Seeing her brother fighting the trio, she began to glow dark pink and rushed to the three, using her powers._

_The duo rushed and send lots of attack to the bad gang. But, because of their fault, one of the bad gang use this advantage to grabbed an AK-47 and fired at Vishnu. Aelita looked at her brother and pushed him out of the way. So instead he got fired, Aelita took the bullet for him and s__acrificed__ herself for Vishnu's lives._

"_AELITA!" he rushed to her and __stopped __next to her. "Why do you do that? You're an Idiot!"_

_Aelita only smiled weakly and said, "I can't let you die Vishnu, I don't want you to sac__ri__fied your live to save me. I really don't like it."_

"_But you only the ones who I had to share with. I didn't want you to die! I can't!"__ he went to his knees_

_She looked at her brother weakly and coughed. Lot's of blood came out._

"_I know you can't let me die. I also know it because you are my brother and my guardian. But if you die, you can't find something new and explore lot's of universes and dimensions through a portal. And also it means I don't have any guardian left. Harry is too small to guard me. So I think, I must die instead you." she said weakly._

_Vishnu's tears came out and going towards Aelita's face._

"_Thanks for the time you gave to me. I hope you'll have a long live and can find something new. I must meet Jesus in the Heaven now. Once again, thanks for the beautiful and wonderful live with you. Good bye." with that, Aelita let out her last breath and die in Vishnu's hand._

_Vishnu let her out from his hand and stood up. He's still crying because her death. He began to glow and let out his anger to help him teach the gang. He glowed black and turned around. Now you can see his normal pupils is replace by a blood red Eye of XANA._

_The gang took a step back and began to laugh maniacly. Vishnu looked at them with a look that promised death. He began take a step forward, electricity in his hand._

_"You kill my sister, jerks! Now die!" __He began to attack at the gang. Unknowingly by him, Aelita's Soul came ou from her death body and stand up. She looked at Vishnu and charge two Energy Fields. She fly to the sky and searched a time to fire. _**(****Since now Aelita is a soul, she can fly and do anything ghosts did****)**

_Vishnu already scared the gang when suddenly, an Energy Field came from the sky and attack the big ones. They ran away and thinks there's a ghost in the factory._

_Vishnu looked at the sky and saw Aelita, flying towards him in soul. He looked happy because there's still a way to make Aelita live again. A bright light came from outside and they saw Jesus, the God, and Gabrielle walked towards them._

"_Hello you two."Jesus greet them._

"_Hi Jesus. Thanks to get me here. Vishnu is really sulking after seeing my death." Aelita said._

"_I know and saw that too Aelita." He said. "Anyway... there's a way to reverse Aelita's death actually."_

"_If there's a way, please tell me oh Jesus Christ. I want to reverse that." Vishnu said, begging._

"_Ok. All you need to use this." He said, handed Vishnu two books of how to heal a dead body with injures and how to heal injures._

"_Thanks." Vishnu said, grabbed the books._

"_Study it well and you can meet your little sister in flesh and blood again." he said._

"_Come on Aelita. It's time for you to wait for Vishnu to heal your dead body." The God said as he lead Aelita outside with Vishnu. Outside, they saw a cloud in the ground._

"_Hop in." Gabrielle said as he hopped into the cloud, Jesus and the God behind. Aelita looked at her brother and give him a last but not the least hug._

"_Take care in the Heaven ok? I'll heal your body perfectly." Vishnu said to his sister._

"_Okay I will." She said. Aelita release the hug and climbed in to the cloud. It began to rise to the sky. Some seconds later, it disappeared in a bridge of clouds. Vishnu walked back in and grabbed Aelita's dead body. He jogged back to the Hermitage._

_**Some days later**_

_Vishnu is finished healing Aelita's dead body completely. A knocked heard outside of his and Aelita's room._

"_Come in." He said._

_The door opened and Aelita walked in, still in soul._

"_I see you already finished Vishnu. So I came here earlier." She said with a smile._

"_Yeah. Thanks to the books Jesus gave to me. It really helps." He said._

"_Great. After I live again, can I have a looked at the books?"__He looked at her.__"What? I only want to study it so I can heal you when you have an injures and if you die, I can heal your dead body later. Right?"_

"_Yeah. You're right."_

_She got into her bed where her dead body is and got in._

"_I hope this works." Vishnu muterred._

_He saw Aelita's body began to regain it's power and she opened her eyes._

"_Good to see you alive again, sis." He said. Gave her a hug._

"_Yeah. All thanks to Jesus who gave me another chance to live." She said._

_Vishnu release her and said, "Hey, don't you have a book to read? Thank God this is Sunday."_

"_Oh, yeah. You're right." She said grabbed the books Jesus gave to them and read it._

_(Flashback End)_

He stood up and activated his Phonograph recorder. Vishnu went to the Phonograph recorder disc and chose Green Day album named American Idiot, placed it into the phonograph and played Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Unknowingly by him, the connection between the Phonograph record and Lyoko is still actived. Consequently, the song enchoes across the sectors of Lyoko

**Code Lyoko Universe: Desert sector**

Aelita was in a way tower, studying earth when suddenly, she heard a song played across all sectors. She closed her eyes and heard the song carefully. She began to sang the song at the same time as Vishnu sang the song.

I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

(Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah)

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's fucked up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone, I walk alone

I walk alone and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

(Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah)

I walk alone and I walk a...

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone...

Aelita opened her eyes in suprise because she remember the song. 'I know this song! This is Boulevard of Broken Dreams, one of songs that someone always sang when he feeling down or sad! But, who?' she thought. Suddenly, a memory from the past struck her mind and she remember when Vishnu sacrificed himself to save her.

_(Flashback)_

_**Town**_

_Like other night, Aelita and Vishnu walked together in the town, sharing their day._

"_Hey,__ have a__ look at this. I have t__hree__ new discs." Vishnu said as he grabbed t__hree__ CDs._

"_What is that__,__h__uh?" Aelita asked_

"_Green Day albums: American Idiot__, American Idiot The Original Broadway Cast Recording __and 21st Century Breakdown. I search th__ese__ CDs for years. Now, I have it."_

_They walked towards a alley. Suddenly, a dark pulsations is heard by Vishnu in that alley._

"_Aelita, we must get out from this alley. There's someone who already set a trap to trap us." warned Vishnu._

"_Ok. Where we gonna go now?" She asked._

"_Follow me." They began to walked towards another alley. There's nothing except for a light pulsations._

"_We walk here." Vishnu go towards the alley grabbing Aelita's hand. They walked for a minute and unknowingly by them, someone follow them from behind. They walked for a minute and meet a dead end._

"_Ok. We must turn around." Vishnu said. They turned around and saw a big guy._

"_Hello kids. Where are you wanted to go?" he asked darkly._

_Aelita hid behind her brother. Vishnu said "We're only want to walked around. That's all sir."_

_The duo walked away. The big guy grabbed his gun and attack Aelita from behind._

_Vishnu saw this__.__"Watch out!" __he pushed Aelita out of the way. Instead Aelita, Vishnu took the bullet and fell._

"_VISHNU!" she shouted and ran towards him. "What are you doing?! You're an Idiot!"_

"_I'm protect you from that big guy attack. I don't want you to sarcefied yourself again." He answered weakly._

_When Aelita saw the place where that big guy was stand, she saw nothing.__'Where'd he go' she thought. She heard Vishnu coughed and looked at him._

"_You must healed first." She said as she searched for the books Jesus gave to them when Aelita sarcefied herself. But it's nowhere to be found._

"_You forget the book. Aren't you?" Vishnu asked__ with a small smirk._

_Her tears came out. "Please hold on." She said._

"_There's no time anymore Aelita. I must go..."_

"_NO! I'M SURE YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT!"_

_Vishnu smiled weakly and hugged her. "No, Aelita. It's finally over. Thanks for the live you gave for me. Bye." He said. Vishnu closed his eyes, let out his last breath and die in Aelita's hug._

_She release her hug. Vishnu's soul got out from his dead body and looked at __her__._

_Jesus came from the sky with the God. "I think someone forgot to bring the book I gave." He said._

_The cloud they're in finally arrived at the ground. Vishnu got in. "Bye Aelita. Remember, I'm still with you in your heart until my dead body is perfectly healed." The cloud began to rise to the Heaven. It closed by bridge of clouds._

"_Vishnu..." Aelita looked at his dead body sadly and picked it up. She walked back to the Hermitage._

_**4 days later**_

_Aelita __wa__s s__at in__ her bed__,__ cr__ied__ about what did happened to Vishnu. She already finished healing Vishnu's dead body. A knocked heard from the door and Vishnu walked in through the door._

"_I__t really hard to passed through." He muterred._

_He looked at Aelita and found out she's sulking. He just smiled and walked towards her._

"_Aelita, are you alright?" he asked._

_Aelita lift her head to see Vishnu in front of her, still in soul. She hugged him happily._

"_Vishnu! you're back!" she shouted._

"_Yeah. I'm back from heaven to meet you again."_

"_I think someone has a crush." teased Jesus as he sat on the tree outside Vishnu's and Aelita's room._

_Aelita's cheek becoming red. "Haha. Very funny." She said._

"_Ok. This is another great reunion. Right?" he asked._

_Vishnu nodded. "Yeah. And I don't know about Aelita is have a crush on me."_

_He walked towards his dead body and get in. His body began to have it's powers back and he opened his eyes._

"_I think someone needs a hug." Vishnu said as he hugged Aelita from the back._

"_Yeah I'm agreed." Jesus said. "Ok, it's time for me to got back. Bye."_

"_Bye Jesus and thanks for your help!" Aelita said as she kissed her brother on the cheek._

_(Flashback End)_

She shot up and realize she have a brother.

"Vishnu! Yeah it's him!" she said. "This is his song on two albums he's buy! What is the two albums name? Oh, yeah! American Idiot and American Idiot (The Original Broadway Cast Recording)!" her avatar began to tears up. "I missed him for years." She said, sobbing.

_**Command & Conquer Generals Universe: C&C Generals ShockWave**_

**Vishnu's main BOO, 1032 C&C Timezone, Gate**

Vishnu was guarding his base. A drone he's send to search for the time Nod Brothers attack come in and reporting what time the Nod attacks to Vishnu. "General, the Nod Brothers will attack Lyoko at 1100." It report in robot sound.

"Good work." He said. Vishnu get in to the base and go towards the meeting room to tell the other General what time they will attack.

**After the meeting**

Vishnu was on his room, reading the book Jesus gave to him when suddenly an alarm rang. He checked it and found out it was Nod Brothers move. He called the other Generals.

"Everyone, the Nod Brothers is on the move." He said.

"Meet us at the main Outpost on the Forest sector." Willie said.

"Ok. Meet you there." He disconnect the call and vanished.

**Code Lyoko Universe: Desert sector**

Vishnu's avatar appeared in the sky and he landed on his feet. He's wearing a red soldier suit with a big Blood Red Eye of XANA on his chest, an OICW gun and Jarmen Kell's Sniper gun on his back, a black pants with two guns, timed & remote demo charges on his side, a dark-red shoes, a laser target destinator, binoculars, and scanner on his eyes, and a headset on his head. If you see his ID cards, you can saw Vishnu's attacks was Nuclear Laser Arrow, Laser OICW gun, Laser-KSVK Sniper gun, Energy Field, and two Laser pistol on his sides. His superpowers was Telekinesis, Super Sprint, Tripicate, Super Smoke, Creativity and Future Flash. His abilities was Silent stab, Place Demo charges (Timed or Remote Demo Charges) on monsters, Fully camouflage from enemy even when shoot using his guns, and Life points regeneration.

"Ok. Now where's the outpost?" he muterred. Using his scan, he looked around Lyoko and find Aelita's way tower. 'Or maybe I can meet Aelita now and go with her to the Outpost for her safety.' He thought. He began to walked to the way tower Aelita is in. He walked to Aelita's way tower.

Forest Sector - Vanila Generals main outpost, 1033 C&C Timezone

Willie waited for Vishnu to turned up but he don't. He looked around and found Nod's base of operations.

'I think we'll started the party without him.' He thought. A buzz coming from his earpiee.

"Hello Willie. This is GS. I think I can't got back to the C&C world with you because I think I'll live here. I already set my avatar to get deleted if I lost all of my Life points. Please inform the other Generals and continue to build what I build. The C&CVW. I'll meet you later in the outpost with Aelita. GS, out." The earpiece stop buzzing and Willie pressed the button on it.

'I must tell the other Generals about this.' He thought. Willie walked to the meeting room.

Desert Sector

Vishnu stood in front of the tower Aelita is in and walked through it. Inside, he met Aelita again after 24 years of adventure with the Brotherhood of C&C. She happily hugged him like she never hug him for years.

"I miss you for years Vishnu." She sobbed.

"Don't worry Aelita, I'm back here with you again after 45 years of adventure." He said.

"What are you mean 45 years of adventure? We've never seen each other for only 24 years and not 45."

"It because I'm go through Command & Conquer Universes, live there for 4 years, reborn with a new parents, get back to C&C Universes after 14 , live there for 17 years and then back here again." He explained. A rumble heard outside and Vishnu looked out. He saw mountains of US Rangers and Missile Defenders marched towards the tower.

'Great! Now I don't need to guard Aelita fully because US is here give me a hand.' Vishnu thought.

"Who are they?" Aelita asked.

"Oh. I never tell you this didn't I? This is an army of forces from one of my friend in C&C Universes. His name is Willie Bradford." He explained. A Ranger walked towards them. "Hello GS. General Willie is send us here to help you guard your sister." He said.

"Forces!" Vishnu said. "Special Forces here!" all of the Rangers and Missile Defenders shouted.

"We must get back to the outpost. Lead the way and guard Aelita. I'll be in the back to inform General Willie we're on our way." He said.

"Rally point confirmed." They shouted. Aelita, Vishnu and the Special Forces began to marched towards the US, China, GLA, Russia, and ECA Air command outpost.

Forest Sector

Willie was walking to meet the other Generals about Vishnu's message he leave to him. In the way, he met Krishna.

"Hi Krishna. Where are you going to?" Willie asked.

"I'm about to go to the meeting room to meet the other Generals. You?"

"Same here. But I also have a message from Vishnu."

"What are the message?" Krishna asked.

"Vishnu said that he can't go with us back to C&C Universe because he want to live here forever. Even until the Lyoko Warriors can bring him back to earth using Code: Earth materialization program." He said.

"Really? If this is serious I know why he doesn't want to go back." Krishna and Willie thought for a second.

"Aelita!" they said in unison.

They arrived at the meeting room. the door opened and they come in. Krishna sat on the GLA Leader chair when Willie sat on USA Leader chair. A transmission caught by the Interface in front of Vishnu's seat and a video call opened. It shows the Special Forces Norman send but with Vishnu and Aelita.

"Hola Generals. This is GS. We're on our way to get to the outpost." Vishnu reported.

"Vishnu, are you serious about you didn't go with us back to C&C Universes?" Krishna asked.

"I'm serious General Krishna." He answered.

"Are it because you can't leave someone alone, Huh?" Liu asked with a raised eyebrow knowingly Vishnu can't leave Aelita alone at Lyoko again.

"You're right General Liu."

"Let us guess that someone you can't leave alone." Suvorov said. They thought for a second and come up with the answer one second after.

"Aelita, right?" the Vanila factions leader asked in unison. Vishnu blushed.

"I take it as a 'Yes'." Norman said. They laughed.

"Oh... shut up!" Vishnu said, blushing. The Generals looked directly at Aelita who also blushing. They eyes widened and laughed more louder.

"Look! His sister also blushing! I knew it! They like each other!" Willie teased.

"Shut up, General Bradford!" Vishnu and Aelita said in unison.

The Special Forces laughed with the Vanila leaders. The duo's cheek changed reder than before. They arrived at the portal Willie opened and transfered into Forest sector of Lyoko inside the Air force command outpost. Vishnu deactivate the transmission. "Special Forces, start to guard!" Vishnu commanded. "Search and Destroy!" the Special Forces shouted between their laugh.

"Stay here Aelita. I will be back." Vishnu said to his sister. Aelita nodded and Vishnu walked into the meeting room. Arrived, he sat on his seat and the disscussion for the strategy they'll use to pushed back the Nod Brothers.

"So the big General is arrived now. What strategy we use to push back the Noddies?" Willie asked.

"I sugest we use full-frontal assault and send Colonel Burton, Boris Bikov, Jarmen Kell, Black Lotus, and Frank Jaeger to the back of Nod base." said Liu.

"I'm agree with that idea. What do you think?" Vishnu asked.

"I'm not agreed at all. We only just had Air Fields and Helipads. Not War Factories." Willie said.

"I mean full-frontal assault is sending our massive stealth planes and stealth helicopters to the front of Nod's base. Not tanks!" Liu complained.

"Oh... If that is what you mean, I'm in."

"I'm agreed." Krishna said.

"And also we." Suvorov said as Norman nodded.

"Good. I'll send them right away." Vishnu said as he stand up. He walked out from the meeting room and go towards the US Barracks to call Colonel Burton. Once he tell Burton to met Aelita, he walked to China, GLA, and ECA Barracks to call Black Lotus, Jarmen Kell, and Frank Jaeger. He told what he told to Colonel Burton before to Black Lotus, Jarmen Kell and Frank Jaeger. But in Russia Barracks, he only tell Boris Bikov to follow him. Once they met Aelita. Vishnu said, "I call all of you to meet Aelita is for tell you something."

"What are you want to tell us?" Burton asked.

"All of you except Aelita have a job to sneak into Nod's base from behind their base." Vishnu answered them.

"Finally! A job to do!" shouted Jaeger. "I'm bored inside the Barracks y'know."

"I'll go with you to sneak from behind enemy lines." Vishnu said.

"Wait! I'll go too." Aelita said.

"No you can't Aelita. This is a war. And not with XANA but with a real army." Vishnu told her.

"But, I want to go and spend time with you before you back to C&C Universe." She said.

"I didn't go back to C&C Universe again because I want to be with you again and guard you."

"I also want to spend some time with you Vishnu. Please." She began to sobbed.

Vishnu looked at the commandos with a raised eyebrow. They only nodded. "Let her in Vishnu. We can guard her and do the job at the same time, right?" Frank asked the other commando. They nodded and said, "We can do that."

Vishnu looked at Aelita. He sighed, "Okay then. You can come."

"Really?" she asked. The commandos and Vishnu nodded.

"Thanks a lot Vishnu!" she hugged her brother happily.

"You're welcome." He looked at his commandos, "You swear to keep an eye on her?"

"Yes we are." They said.

"Thanks guys for keeping an eye on my sister."

A technical came. "Hop on." the driver said. All commandos, Vishnu and Aelita hop into the technical and it drove of to the back of the outpost. In there, Aelita hop off and a GPS Scrambler activated. It made Aelita and the technical camouflage. Aelita hop in again and the technical drive off to the back of Nod's base. In the back of Nod's base, there's a hole in the defenses. It make the technical could easily slip into the Nod's base. Inside, Aelita and Vishnu hop off with all commandos.

"Now we're arrived. What should we do?" Aelita asked.

"Frank, you sabotage the powers. Don't let them saw you." Vishnu said. "The others hold our position to guard Aelita so Kane and his minions can't get their bad hands into her. I'll go frontal to send a signal flare to the Air forces."

"Ok. I'll distrub the powers first so you can't get caught." Frank said. He walked away from the group and search for the power plants. He found one near the others, gone there and sabotage the powers. Lights in the base began to shut down as the cable between the power plants and the base cutted.

"Good. Now I go frontal." Vishnu said as he walked away. Aelita is trying to catch him but Black Lotus grabbed her hand and said, "Don't worry Aelita. Your brother is actualy master in this battle. He can't detected by the enemy without a six sense." With that, she stop.

Front of the base

Vishnu was grabbing his signal flare. He shot the sky and walked back to the hold position.

With Willie

Willie looked at the sky to saw a signal flare explode and made a black chamfered triangle that enclosing a black metal hand.

'Good, time to send the air force.' He thought. he sent a transmission to a pilot and said, "Launch the attack." The pilot gave a thumbs up and the transmission finished. He called the other pilot. "Time to attack." He said. All stealth King Comanches, stealth King Raptors, King Stealth Fighters, Support Stealth Fighter, and Laser Stealth Fighter took off and fly towards the Nod base without the Nod notice.

With Cobra team 006

Vishnu appeared from thin air near his sister. She gasped. "How do you do that?"

"I can teleport remember? Or did Black Lotus didn't tell you I'm master of teleport?"

"She tell me that."

Vishnu looked at the sky and saw lots and lots of King Comanches, King Raptors, King Stealth Fighters, Support Stealth Fighter, and Laser Stealth Fighter above them.

"ATTACK!" he shouted. Those aircraft began to attack the Nod's base with help of Burton, Frank, Vishnu, and Boris. Jarmen sniped the vehicles and Infantry and Black Lotus captured the Nod's Construction Yard. **(**_**for someone who wasn't a C&C nerds, search on google**_**)** some seconds later, the base is finally destroyed.

"Nod is no more on Lyoko now. Good work everyone." Vishnu said.

"VICTORY!" the forces shouted.

"You are Victorious." Lieutenant Eva said from a transmission.

"Eva, can you tell the other Generals about my absence? Tell them I can't go back to C&C World. Send my goodbye also for them and my message to continue building the C&CVW." Vishnu said.

"I can tell them, General Vishnu."

"Thanks Eva."

"You're welcome General and I hope you can go back to C&C World to meet us again."Eva's transmission stopped

"Who's that Vishnu?" Aelita asked.

"That's Eva. US Lieutenant." Vishnu explained. "She is the primary communications officer for my army."

They got back to the Air Force outpost. In the outpost, Vishnu hugged Willie and said, "Good bye guys. Send my thanks to my forces."

"Bye Vishnu. take care." The Generals got in to the portal and went back to C&C Universe. Before the portal vanished, 1 builder from each factions and sub-factions he had get out from the portal. a GLA Salvage worker said, "This letter is for you General."

Vishnu took the letter and opened it. He found a photo from all of his friends from C&C Universe with a letter on it's back.

Take care Vishnu. And remember. We'll see you again, on the battlefield.

Signed

Your friends from C&C Universe

He virtualized his suitcase and put the picture inside.

"Don't worry Vishnu. They'll come here sometimes if they doesn't have any war on their hand." Aelita comfort her brother.

Vishnu sighed. "Yeah. You're right. I just can't forget my battle experince in there and all of my good friends."

A transmission came in. Vishnu called his interface and began to connect it into the transmission. An Image of his friends came out.

"Hi Vishnu. We're swear to you when we have time, we'll go there to meet you and your sister." Townes said.

"And later if they go here, you can introduce them to me." Aelita said.

"She's right." Alexander said.

"Ok then. Call you later." The interface faded away.

Aelita smiled. "Come on." She took Vishnu's hand and walked to a nearby tower.

**Ok. It cost me lot's of time to wrote this. Anyway, what will happen in the next chapter/episode? Will Aelita introduce Vishnu to the Lyoko Warriors? Will Vishnu got back to C&C Universe? Will Harry recognise Vishnu? Will Vishnu tell them about his and Aelita's secret? R&R guys. You can also PM me some ideas to help me wrote the story****.****A****nd remember****,**** I'll see you, on the battlefield.**


	3. Seeing is Believing

**Hi Guys. This is GS. A new Episode for Code : Command & Conquer is arrived. Episode 3 'Seeing is Believing'. Did Aelita tell the other Lyoko Warriors about Vishnu? Did Vishnu get back to C&C Universe? Did Harry recognise Vishnu after they meet? Will Vishnu spill out the secret behind Lyoko, Aelita and himself? Those question is finally here, in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Vishnu came into G****enerals ****S****oldier's**** office. "Hey GS. You have another ideas right?"**

**He**** nodded "Mhm... thanks to ****INSAGNIA, ****pikachuevolves34, and Izlawake who gave me those ideas and permission in the first time."**

**Naruto came in. "Naruto? What are you doing here? you're not**** belong ****from this show?" Vishnu asked.**

"**I'm come here because I need GS help." He said.**

"**Let me guess. Itachi?" G****enerals ****S****oldier**** asked. Naruto only nodded. "Ok. I go with you. It's a long time I never kicked his butt again. Later Vishnu****.****" G****enerals Soldier ****stood up and walked out from his office.**

**Code : Command & Conquer Season 1**

**Episode 3:** Seeing is Believing

_**Code Lyoko Universe: Science Classroom**_

"Our power plant uses heat provided by the nuclear reaction to produce megawatts of power. This plant is one of the most powerful in the world and as chief engineer I deal with safety. To ensure safety, there are checks at every level of production. Any questions?"

Jeremy raised his hand.

"Err, sir? Is there an atomic process to bring virtual particles into the real world?"

"That is science fiction. Sorry kid."

"Jeremy is an excellent student but he's a bit of a dreamer," said Mrs Hertz.

Everyone started laughing but the projector cut out. Mrs Hertz checked it and said "It's nothing serious, just a blown fuse."

Odd, Harry and Ulrich looked at each other.

**Outside the science classroom**

Yumi was waiting for the boys to come out of class. When Sissi came out, she glared at her.

"Maybe XANA is behind this," Jeremy said to Ulrich.

"It was a simple short circuit," said Ulrich.

"You said that when XANA possessed Milly's bear," Harry reminded him.

"Odd," Delmas said. "I've thought about what you said and I've decided to allow you to form your group. What was it? The Fox Trot Phonetics?"

"Yesss!"

"It's the Pop Rock Progressive Sir," corrected Yumi.

"But it must be open to everyone. Understand?" said Delmas, ignoring Yumi.

"No problem."

Delmas walked away.

"Now, let's hear it for the god of rock and roll!"

"Err."

"If we get a move on, we can get the leaflets out before lunch. Jeremy?"

"I'm not one for rock and roll Odd," said Jeremy. "Besides, I want to check on that outage. Coming Harry?"

"Yep. Can we install that scan program yet?"

They walked off.

"See you later."

**Harry's and Jeremy's dorm room**

Jeremy was on his computer looking at some blueprints while Harry worked on the materialisation program.

"Hi," said Aelita. "Is something wrong Jeremy? If you have a problem, you can talk to me about it."

"Jeremy's just concentrating on the outage that happened today. It could be a sign of XANA on the move again," called Harry. "Could you keep an eye out on Lyoko, please, Aelita?"

"Of course Harry."

"Why can't I hear her?" wondered Jeremy.

"Try turning the sound on," said Harry. "I think you left it muted earlier."

Jeremy checked the sound "Thanks Harry. But how did you hear her?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know. Perhaps it's because of that..."

"Because of what?"

"Weird things have always happened around me when I got angry or upset."

"But you weren't angry or upset just now."

"One time I traced what happened back to a weird energy source inside me. Since I might as well utilise everything I've got, I learned how to use it and I have it mostly under control now but it's really hard to control. Occasionally, it leaks out and that must have happened now."

"I see. Hey do you mind letting me have a look at what you can do?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't mind. But we'd better tell the others as well."

"I do have one question though. Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't a reason too. And I only found out a few months ago. I was going to tell you but I was waiting for when I have it under a really good control as I don't want to hurt you."

Jeremy nodded.

"Aelita. Can you read me?"

"Loud and clear Jeremy. That was interesting Harry. Do you know if anyone else can do that?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't met anyone who can."

"Anyway, like Harry said, there was an outage at school today and the electricity supply for the school seems to be having problems. That what could have caused the computer to mute itself because I didn't mute it."

"Do you think it's XANA?"

"We never know. Have you noticed anything on Lyoko?"

"Nothing yet but I am looking."

"I'll try out Harry's new scan program later. We'll need you to check it if anything turns up though because, while I'm not doubting Harry's skills at programming, there may be a few bugs."

In that time, Vishnu came in. "Hi Aelita, talking with Jeremy, huh?" she nodded.

"Who's that Aelita?"

"This is Vishnu, my brother. He's came from Command & Conquer Universe to guard me from an army named Brotherhood of Nod by him. The attacks from the Nod Brothers is 4 days before today." she stood up. "Vishnu, want to come with me to looking for XANA's activity?"

"Yep. Instead I didn't have a job to done around here."

"What about the outpost?"

"What outpost?" Harry asked.

"An outpost Vishnu build to keep his air forces."

"That outpost is completely upgraded into a base now. Thanks to the builders the main base gave to me."

Jeremy stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Aelita.

"Did you want to go to the cafeteria to eat? I'm not suprise if yes because they have Brussels sprouts today." Vishnu said knowingly.

"How do you know that?" a suprised Jeremy asked.

"I read your mind, stupid."

"Actually what Vishnu said is right. Coming Harry?"

"Yep." Harry said. They walked towards the cafeteria

**Cafeteria**

"Yuck." complained Ulrich. "Gross. How can you eat them Harry?"

"Unlike some, I like Brussels sprouts." said Harry, grinning at Ulrich.

"Odd, what are you doing now?" asked Jim.

"Handing out leaflets for our band." said Odd as Jim snatched one. "We need a drummer."

**Drinks machine**

"Hot chocolate, soup, not the soup that tastes weird." said Odd.

Ulrich leaned over and pressed the button for the soup.

"Hey!"

"It's not that bad."

The machine produced hardly any soup.

"I thought Jim had sorted this out." said Odd as he tipped the soup out.

"Another power outage." mused Jeremy.

"It definitely looks like a XANA attack." said Harry. "It's too consistent."

"Or you could be becoming paranoid." said Ulrich.

"Are you worried?" asked Yumi.

"I am." replied Jeremy.

"If you need us, we'll be in the gym, holding auditions."

**Gym**

Odd, Yumi and Ulrich watched as a boy played the drums.

"You have a style, it's heavy metal, right?" asked Odd.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry Mike, but we're looking for something more traditional." said Yumi.

Mike raised his shoulder and said "That's okay. I'm happy that I got play." He put the drumstick back and walked out from the gym.

"Next." said Odd. Naomi came in. "Hey Naomi. I don't know you can playing drums."

Naomi picked the drum sticks and played the drums… badly.

"That was great." said Odd. "What do you think?"

Ulrich and Yumi looked at him.

**Harry's and Jeremy's dorm room**

"4000 volts in a high tension cable? That's not right." said Jeremy.

"I don't know a lot about cables and electricity but isn't that above the limit?" asked Harry.

"I think so." said Jeremy. "Aelita?"

"Hey Jeremy. Got anything new?"

"Yeah... huh? Aelita?" Jeremy said as the computer cut off. He tried turning the lights on but they wouldn't.

"We have to go to you know where." said Harry as he put his laptop in his bag.

"There's something I want to check first."

They ran out of the dorm to the edge of the school grounds.

"Now that's not normal." said Harry, looking at the crackling and sparkling pylon.

**Gym**

Everyone looked at Jeremy and Harry's sweaty faces.

"XANA's attacking." said Jeremy. "I'm almost sure."

"Go on." said Yumi.

"There's power building up in the pylon outside the school and the electronics have cut out around school." said Jeremy.

"What's the danger?" asked Odd.

"There's too much power in the pylon. It's above the limit." said Harry.

"Why would XANA do that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Surprise." said Sissi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yumi.

"Now, now, don't be like that. It's open for everyone." said Sissi. "Anyway, I'm not auditioning. He is." Sissi pointed at Nicholas.

"Alright, we're off." said Jeremy as he and Harry ran off.

Nicholas played the drums.

"Wow, he's better than Naomi, that's for sure."

"Naomi is good, just give her a little time." complained Odd.

"If by a little time, you mean a couple of years, then you're correct." said Yumi.

"If we have Nicholas, you need to find yourself a new guitarist." said Odd.

"If we don't have Nicholas, you need to find yourself a new singer." retorted Yumi.

"If Sissi's intention was to cause trouble, she's done it." said Ulrich.

"Hey, would you want a slide trombone player?" asked Jim.

**Factory**

"Hey Aelita. Sorry about the outage." said Jeremy as Harry peered over his shoulder.

"You were right to be worried." said Aelita. "XANA's woken up."

"Ok, I'll run Harry's program and send him over." said Jeremy. "Harry, get to the scanners."

Harry nodded and went down in the elevator.

"Transfer: Harry.

Scanner: Harry.

Virtualisation."

**Lyoko**

"Hello Harry." said Aelita as Harry landed on his feet.

"Hey Aelita. Jeremy are we going to run my program now?"

"Ok. According to both Harry's scan and the usual scan, the tower is in the desert. The tenth tower according to Harry's. I'll just get you some identifiers."

"Ok then." said Harry. "We'd better changer sectors then if it's in the desert. You'd better get the team here quickly Jeremy."

"I don't need to remind you to be careful do I? Huh, that's odd." said Jeremy.

"You don't need to remind us Jeremy and what's odd?"

"You somehow have Odd's abilities Harry."

"Aw man. Are you saying that I can copy other people's powers?" asked Harry.

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Now I have too much power, power that I don't want."

"That's not all. You also seem to have access to the same program Aelita uses to deactivate towers."

"Now that is awesome though it doesn't make up for the nicking other people's powers. Mind if I try it out Aelita?"

"Not at all Harry."

"You're going to tell me how to use it though. And you need to come with me in case I'm devirtualised."

"I think someone doesn't know I'm around here, doesn't it?" Vishnu said from thin air.

Harry looked around wildly because of it. "Vishnu? Where are you?"

"Behind you." Harry looked behind him and saw nothing. That's what he's thinking when Vishnu appeared. He gasped.

"Don't need to scared."

"Yeah. He's right. Don't need to scared. Actually he can do that. Someone without a six sense couldn't see him."

"Now you can deactivate the towers like me and Aelita did, right?"

"You can deactivate towers too?"

Vishnu nodded. The three began to ran towards the activated tower.

**Gym**

Jim was playing the trombone.

"Well?"

"Well, we're a rock band, not a military brass band." said Odd as Yumi's phone rang.

"Ok, we'll be there." said Yumi. "Sorry Jim, but we're going to have to cut this short."

They walked out.

**Lab**

"There you are." said Jeremy

"What's up?" asked Yumi.

"I know what XANA is up to. Once he's built up enough power, he's going to unleash it on the power plant which would cause a short circuit."

"That's a bit stupid of him." came Harry's voice from the computer. "That would knock out the computer which he needs to survive."

"Why are you on Lyoko?"

"Oh, the usual reason."

"You said that's a bit stupid? I said it's very stupid for him!" Vishnu's voice came from the computer.

"Who's that?" Odd asked.

"I'm Vishnu, Aelita's brother."

"Aelita has a brother? Since when? We never seen him in Lyoko even when we're activated the super computer."

"I have a brother since I'm created." came Aelita's voice. "He's created two years before me. When the super computer shut down, he's dissapeared from Lyoko and go to a universe called Command & Conquer Universe, live there for four years, get back but end up with a new parents, back to C&C Universe again after 14 years, live there for 17 years, and go back here in order to keep me save from an army called the Brotherhood of Nod by him. The attack is happened 4 days ago. I don't know why the Nod brothers coming here through..."

"It because they want to kill you. They planned to tied you into their Nuclear Missile, launched it into a Global Defense Initiative base so you die with some of GDI forces. They doing it so I can surrender in Operation: Kane's Challenge."

"They what?!" Jeremy shouted.

"They want to kill Aelita, you hear?"

"But it means they want XANA to win!"

"And also they want me to surrender."

"Ok. Back to what you're talkin' about. What are he's planning to do?" Yumi asked.

**Pylon**

"I can't seem to cut the power," said a worker. "I've never seen such a weird thing."

**Lab**

"Once XANA has built up the power." Jeremy said, "He's going to use it to blow up the plant."

"Nuclear sabotage. Isn't that a little over our heads?" asked Yumi.

"As lovely as this talk is." said Harry. "If we don't hurry up, the plant will blow up."

"If we fail in Lyoko, the whole region will be wiped out. We need to tell the authorities."

"Which is why we need to get a move on." pointed out Jeremy.

"If we tell the authorities, we'll get questioned and the supercomputer will be shut down."

"But we're talking about nuclear sabotage."

"Let's take a vote."

"How about we try to tell the authorities and work on Lyoko. Mind you, they might not believe our story or not concentrate on it because of the pylon. If we succeed on Lyoko, we can use the return to the past." said Harry, trying to act peacemaker as he, Aelita and Vishnu ran across the desert.

"Is that your vote?"

"Yes."

"Against." said Odd.

"Against." said Jeremy.

"For, obviously." said Yumi.

"Sorry Aelita but I vote that we tell the authorities." said Ulrich.

"So that's three for telling the authorities and two for not telling."

"Don't I get the right to vote?"

"Err, yes."

"I vote for obviously."

"Me too."

"What?"

"We don't want to put thousands of people at risk." the duo said in unison.

"Alright then. Yumi, go tell the authorities. Ulrich, Odd go to the scanners."

The three went to their respective places.

"Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich.

Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Ulrich.

Virtualisation."

Lyoko

"Hey guys." Harry said. "Ready for battle?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." said Ulrich as they headed over to the tower.

"We're going to make it, aren't we?" asked Odd.

"Of course we are." said Harry. "Oh, by the way Odd, I somehow copied your powers. Don't ask me how though."

"I also have it but it fully upgraded into Nuclear Laser Arrow. One shot into the ground and it will explode on impact as big as a Nuclear Missile explosion."

"Aw, that's not fair. How come you two get the cool powers?" asked Odd.

"Stop complaining."

"The tower's near an oasis. Remember, once you get there to allow Harry to deactivate the tower." said Jeremy.

Ulrich and Odd stared at Harry.

"You can deactivate towers too?" asked Ulrich in disbelief. "And if that's true, why aren't you there already?"

"Trust me, I'd rather be less powerful. Those powers just paint a giant target on my back. As for me being able to be able to deactivate towers, I have to know where they are first and I had to bring Aelita and Vishnu along for if I got devirtualised."

Ulrich and Odd stared at Vishnu.

"I didn't go there in the first place because I don't want Aelita to devirtualized. And also more people, more crowded."

**Principal's office**

"I don't get it. The power plant's working fine but the city's not getting any power. There's no reason for alarm as we're working on it."

There was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir but it's really important. It's about the power plant. I know you won't believe me but it's in danger of blowing up!"

Yumi exited the office and ran to the pylon. On the way, she called Jeremy.

"The principal didn't believe me." she said.

"We're not having a picnic over here either. The pylon's at 85% and we can't find the tower!"

**Lyoko(same time)**

"Are you sure it's here, Jeremy?" asked Harry. "Because I don't see it."

"It's here, alright," said Aelita. "XANA's pulsations converge here."

"It's got to be around there," said Jeremy. "You've got to hurry though. The pylon is nearly overloaded."

Ulrich stabbed the ground while Odd sat down and Harry looked at the water. He didn't know how but the water didn't seem normal... well, not normal for Lyoko anyway.

'You found the tower, Harry.' a sound came from the back of his head.

'Huh? Who are you?'

'It's me, Vishnu. Don't need to scared.'

'How come you can talk to me in my head?'

'I can't tell you today.'

'What about this oasis?'

'Put your hand on it.' He put his hand into the water... and fell to another plateau.

"Hey, I found something," he called. Ten seconds later, the rest of the group landed around him.

"Nice going," said Odd.

Harry frowned.

"Where are the monsters?" he asked. "We should've been attacked by now. And there's the tower."

They ran to it but Krabs attacked.

"Well, you got your monsters."

"Aelita, run," said Harry as he took out the Krab chasing her. Odd got devirtualised and Ulrich was defecting the lasers from a Krab before using his super sprint to defeat it. Harry took out a second Krab just for Ulrich to be devirtualised by some Kankrelats. Vishnu's took out twenty monsters in a row with his Nuclear Laser Arrow. "Yeah! That's what I mean Nuclear!"

"Why am I always the only one left?" moaned Harry.

"Hurry Harry, Vishnu. The pylon's at 95%!"

"As for why am you are always the only one left, it's because you always dodge the lasers," said Odd.

"What? No I don't."

"Maybe you are but you don't realise it," said Jeremy. "I guess it's the ninja's instincts that guide you. That must be also be the reason for copying Odd's abilities, as proof you defeated him."

"But I didn't defeat him," said Harry as he took out the last Krab. "Odd, how do you use laser arrows?"

"Just aim and think really hard about firing."

"You might not have defeated Odd but you were there when he was devirtualised. I guess that counts as the same thing," said Jeremy. "Oh, you now have Ulrich's abilities too though you can't use them until the next time you are virtualised."

"I definitely hate that power!" Harry yelled as he took out the Kankrelats. "First it was Odd, now my brother!"

"What are you complaining about?" asked Ulrich. "If I were you, I'd feel happy."

"It doesn't feel right." Harry sighed. "I'd better get that tower deactivated. Aelita, mind telling me how?"

"You have to approach the tower with a desire to enter," explained Aelita. "Then you rise to the second level, place your hand against the screen and enter code Lyoko."

"Right." Harry walked up to the tower, paused and then entered.

**With Yumi**

"Can you repeat that?"

"The voltage built up in the pylon is going to be used to destroy the power plant," said Yumi. "We have toevacuate.

"How do you know all that?" asked one of the workers.

**Few minutes later**

"A supercomputer in an abandoned factory? A virtual world?"

"Oh, no. It's too late," said Yumi, seeing the electricity race down the wires before suddenly stopping just before the plant.

**Lyoko**

Harry ran to the center of the eye, concentrated then started to rise. Once he was on the second level, he walked forward and the screen appeared.

"Well, this is the moment of truth," he muttered as he pressed his hand against the screen.

Harry

Code

Lyoko

The files went down the tower before a light being launched back up.

**Lab**

"Phew. Ready for a return trip to the past?" asked Jeremy.

Odd nodded.

"Return to the past, now!"

A white light engulfed everything.

**Gym**

The band was performing their first song.

"Way to go guys," called Jeremy. "You're going to make this town explode!"

"Thanks," said Yumi as they stopped playing.

"Oh, can you come round to mine and Jeremy's dorm please?" asked Harry. "There's something I'd like to tell you,"

**Later**

"So, you have the ability to copy other people's powers, you can deactivate towers too AND you have this crazy ass energy flowing through you that lets you manipulate the material world?" asked Yumi.

"Err, yes," said Harry sheepishly.

"Well, that's awesome," said Odd.

Harry stared at him.

"What, you thought that we wouldn't accept you?" asked Yumi. "If so, you're an idiot. We're all different and if being different for you is having weird powers, then well. Besides, we are your friends, aren't we?"

"Um, yes."

"Then what makes you think we'd think any different about you?" asked Odd. "Besides, we all have crazy powers on Lyoko. You just have one that you can use on Earth. Can you use it to copy your homework for me?"

"NO!" everyone laughed.

**Phew. 10 pages only for one story isn't fell enough. But I'm already outta Ideas. Anyway... now Aelita already told the Lyoko Warriors about Vishnu and they live in Lyoko until Jeremy, Harry, and ****Aelita**** finding the Code: Earth materialization program while Vishnu looking for Nod attack on earth**** and Lyoko ****using towers on Lyoko or a Dimenssional portal. I want to ask you. What should Nod Brothers do? Working with XANA or work alone against Lyoko warriors, XANA, and Vishnu's forces? R&R guys. Also PM me some ideas I must put in this story for Nod attacks in the Code Lyoko Universe. And remember. I'll see you, on the battlefield.**


	4. Holiday in the Fog

**Hi guys. GS is back with a new story. Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah. I'm forgot to mention something. I don't own Code Lyoko or Harry Potter or Command & Conquer. But this is fanfic. I can unleash my Imagination. Anyway... What do you think I must use to wrote the story? Script mode or normal mode? PM me about it.**

**Code : Command & Conquer Season 1**

**Episode 4:** Holiday In The Fog

_**Code Lyoko Universe: Harry's and Jeremy's dorm room**_

"You're going to do WHAT?!"

"I'm going to graffiti the wall so I can get detention," repeated Jeremy.

"Are you mad? You know that I'm going to be here as dad gave me permission and I can keep an eye on Lyoko and help with any towers that activate. And, if you did get detention, you'd have to clean it up, reducing the amount of time you can work on Lyoko."

"I know."

Harry sighed. "If you're going to do this, use easy paint to wash off. That would give you an easier time since it won't take as long to wash off. Oh, this conversation never happened."

"How did you get permission to stay here over the holidays anyway?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, there's a programming competition on next week. I entered and dad let me stay here and program since I'm less likely to be distracted here. Though if XANA does attack, I would go help."

**Outside**

Jeremy and Ulrich ran to one of the buildings and started to paint.

**Jim's dorm room**

Odd released Kiwi into the room. Kiwi then proceeded to bark, pulled the cover off the bed, peed on it, licked Jim's face and breathed on him. This caused him to wake up and start to chase him.

"Way to go Kiwi," said Odd.

**Outside**

"Come here, you mangy dog!" yelled Jim.

"That's my cue," said Ulrich as he ran off.

"This is for peeing on my bed," yelled Jim as he ran past the graffiti wall. "What's this meant to be? Jeremy? Did you do this?"

"If I had more time, I would have done better on the eyes," said Jeremy as Jim stared at the picture of him. "The paint wasn't good quality either."

_**The Next Morning**_

**Principal's office**

"I hope this has taught you a lesson," said Delmas. "I don't understand though. Why would a model student life you decide to do something like this? You should be ashamed. Did you do it to be with your friend?"

"Yes sir."

"What did you get?" asked Harry.

"The whole holiday in detention," replied Jeremy.

"As you planned."

"Now, if XANA does attack, I can get a hold of every one."

"Why does Jeremy seem happy to be punished?" asked Nicholas.

"And who's this XANA?" wondered Sissi. "Ones thing for sure, they're hiding something." She ran to her Dad's office.

"Daddy, I need to talk to you," said Sissi as she barged into the office.

"Sissi, I'm busy. I do have to manage the school, you know."

"It's not going to take long. You see, there's this girl I know that is falling behind on her schoolwork. However, she's going to see her grandma and once she gets there, she won't feel like doing her work. She really needs your advice."

"Well, if I were her, I would give up her holiday to study. Who is this girl?"

"It's me! Thank you so much. I promise to study hard!" Sissi ran out in joy.

**School entrance**

"Man, it's going to be strange being here without anyone," said Harry.

"Well, Odd's off to the other end of the planet, Yumi's going to the mountains and I have to have a maths tutor," said Ulrich. "At least you don't have to sit through that."

"It's a good thing that programming can't really be taught by a conventional tutor. Also, I'm probably better than any tutor our parents can get."

"Are your parents trying to correct your habits?" asked Odd. "If so, good luck to them. That's like mission impossible."

"Are you two sure that you're going to be alright on your own?" asked Yumi worriedly.

"We're sure," said Harry. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"If I were you Harry, I'd watch my mouth. The Brotherhood had an access to go between Universes," Vishnu's hologram appeared beside Yumi. They gasped. "What? Did I do something wrong if I appeared in hologram?"

"Since when you could do this?"

"Remember I was came here from a world filled with high advance technology? That's why I can do this."

"Anyway, it gives us time to work on Aelita's and your materialization program," said Jeremy.

"Can't I appear in earth with hologram?"

"They gonna find out Lyoko if you do it!" they said in unison.

"Chill ok? I know I can't use hologram forever."

"Oh, don't worry. They're not going to be on their own," butted in Sissi. "I'm staying at school too. I'll look after them."

"That was the worst that could happen. Except for… a certain something deciding to rear its ugly head."

"Alright young man," said Jim as he walked up. "It's time for you to start clearing up your mess. NOW!"

Sissi started to laugh.

"Laugh while you still can Sissi. You have to do your work as well and I have to keep an eye on you." He turned to Harry. "You don't have to be under my eye though. In fact, Mr Delmas didn't give me any instructions regarding you."

"That's alright. I can always bring my laptop outside if you wanted me to though you'd have to find an extension cable or something. That way, you can keep an eye on all three of us."

Jim scratched his head in thought.

"Well, gotta go. See ya." Vishnu disappeared.

**Graffiti Wall**

"Come on, you can put in more elbow grease than that," said Jim, despite the fact that Jeremy was more than halfway through.

"And how are you doing on those math questions," he asked Sissi. "Making any progress?"

"No but I was thinking I could give Jeremy a little help."

"Good idea. I'll go get you the items now."

With that, Jim walked off.

"Did your friend XANA help you with that?" asked Sissi.

"XANA's not my friend," said Jeremy.

"Oh, is she one of your friend's girlfriend then?"

"No. It's the name of a programming language Harry likes to use. I doubt you've heard of it," said Jeremy as he rubbed harder. "Can you go now?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"You said it, not me. Now, I want to get this cleaned up." With that, he turned back to the wall.

"Here you go." Jim shoved a sponge and a brush into Sissi's hands.

**Sissi's dorm room**

"Oh, I've never been this sore," moaned Sissi over the phone to Herb.

"Sissi, you should go to sleep. It's late," said Herb.

"I can't. Jeremy and Harry might try something tonight, like seeing this XANA friend of theirs. They're up to something." Sissi used her mirror to spy on the door to Harry's and Jeremy's dorm. "I'm going to play super spy."

**Lyoko - Alpha Base of Operation**

'So Kane, you want to play with me?' Vishnu thought as he spying at the Temple Prime from a big screen. 'You best think again. Lyoko isn't belong to you but it belonged to me, Aelita, Waldo Schaeffer and XANA. Not you and your Brotherhood of Nod.'

A buzz came from his communicator. "Sir, your sister want to meet you. Should I let her come in or you gonna come out here?"

"Tell her to come in." he commanded without looking away from the screen. The door in his office opened and Aelita went in. "Hi Vishnu. What are you doing?"

"Can't you see? I was spying at the Brotherhood to know what are they planing to do with Lyoko or Earth."

"Oh. Sorry if I disturbed your concentration."

"It's nothing, sis. Anyway, any news on XANA activity?" he turned his chair to face her.

"Still nothing. But when I was looking around, I found this." she brought out a piece of paper that happens to be a letter. Vishnu took it. "What is this?"

"Don't know." he opened it and read out loud.

Dear General Vishnu

I want you to know that your enemy, the Brotherhood of Nod, is planning another assault to capture Lyoko. If you have time, we can meet in the Desert sector. No need to bring forces with you, I won't attack you and your sister. I know that we are mortal-enemy but this time, we must work together. I'm sure you can trust me on this one.

Signed

XANA

"XANA want to help us battling the Brotherhood?" Aelita wondered.

"Maybe this is a trap, but I'm not sure."

"Let's ask the others first."

"Good idea, sis."

"Anyway, do you want me to help you?"

"No. I'd rather be alone."

"Okay then. If you need me, I searching XANA's trace. See ya." With that, she walked off.

'XANA want to help me against the Brotherhood? If she's serious, are she related to Kane and the Brotherhood?' Vishnu wondered as he continued to spying at the Brotherhood.

**Harry's and Jeremy's dorm room**** (after the discussion)**

"I need to go to the lab to check something," said Jeremy.

"Do it tomorrow, Jeremy. It's late so you should get some sleep," yawned Harry.

"It doesn't matter if I and my brother remain on Lyoko for one more day," agreed Aelita.

"It's fine for you and your brother but if Sissi keeps poking her nose into this, she'll eventually find out about Lyoko, Vishnu and you. Then she'll spoil everything, like when we first turned on the supercomputer," said Jeremy.

"Thank you. Thank you, the both of you, for what you are doing."

"Ah, it's nothing," said Harry. "Although, the threat of XANA is nothing to laugh at but it's also given us a chance to make new friends. Talking about it, where's Vishnu? Are he's back to the so called Command & Conquer Universe?"

"No, he's on the main Base of Operation to spy at the Brotherhood. He said that he'd rather to be alone when I offered to be with him. I think something is bothering him."

Jeremy then slipped out of the dorm, snuck past a sleeping Sissi and out of the dorm building to the boiler room. However when he went past a storage room, he heard a noise.

He opened the door and saw lots of gas. It was so thick, it started to make him cough so he quickly shut the door. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind.

"Now, don't give me any of the usual reasons for being out of bed, I've heard them all," said Jim. "I've been working here for over twenty years."

"There's a lot of smoke in that room," Jeremy said, pointing at the door. Opening it, Jim stared at the wreckage.

"More like a hurricane. This better not be you're doing, Belpois," said Jim as he shooed Jeremy out of the room and shut the door

"Where did the smoke go? Not even a trace."

**Harry's and Jeremy's dorm**

"You better not leave this room again," said Jim. "Tomorrow, I'm calling your parents. You've got some explaining to do."

"I see you got caught," commented Harry. "What happened?"

"Aelita we have a problem," said Jeremy.

"XANA's woken up, but I don't know where the tower is," reported Aelita.

"A XANA attack?"

"Yes. Smoke."

"Smoke?"

"Yes. In one of the storerooms, there was a lot of smoke but when Jim checked, it had gone."

"XANA? And smoke?"

**The next morning**

The smoke had gone into the vents because, by the morning, it had covered the grounds.

Sissi was sleeping, unaware of the danger outside and inside as the smoke reached the vent over her dorm and went into it.

"Time to face the music," said Jim as he reached the right door and opened it to find it empty. "Huh? JEREMY!"

This caused Sissi to wake up. "What's happening? What's going on?"

She screamed when she saw the smoke and Jim came running.

"Jim! Smoke!"

"What's happening? Is this thing contagious or something?" asked Jim before seeing the smoke.

**Factory**

Jeremy and Harry stood in the lab.

"This is worse than I thought," stated Jeremy. "The gas can be deadly if you inhale it for extended periods of time because of the toxic materials. Aelita, the tower's in the forest sector."

"So, who's deactivating the tower?" asked Harry.

"We'll try to get three of you over to the tower," said Jeremy. "That way, if you get devirtualised, Aelita or either her brother can deactivate the tower."

"I need help," said Aelita. "I'm quite far away from the tower."

"I need to call the others."

"Use my phone," said Harry as he handed it to Jeremy. "What about Vishnu?"

"I'm at the tower. There's some Kankrelats guarding it." Vishnu reported from the forest sector.

"News on the Nod brothers?" Jeremy asked.

"No signs of they attacking us today. By the way, can we talk about something after this is finish?"

"What something?"

"XANA send him a letter that tell him he want to help us dealing with Nod Brothers." Aelita answered.

**Ulrich**

Ulrich was in the middle of a lecture about how to do maths when he heard his mobile go off.

'S.O.S XANA.' He read.

The tutor didn't even notice him slipping out of the room as she kept on talking.

**Odd**

"Hey, what's this?" asked the customs officer at the airport.

"It looks like a skeleton," said another. "What is it kid?"

"It's a skeleton of a dog."

"It's moving."

"Oh, that would be Kiwi, my dog. He's not supposed to be there."

"Dogs are only allowed in the luggage compartment."

"He was supposed to stay here with my grandma."

Odd's phone went off.

"Oh, hey Grams."

"Grams? It's Jeremy, not your grandma."

"I know it's you. I know you don't like me calling you that. Ok, see you. I'll bring Kiwi."

**Yumi**

"We should have left hours ago," complained Mr Ishiyama.

"You know how much she likes her clothes," said Yumi.

"I don't even know what she's talking about."

"I'll be down in a couple of seconds!"

Yumi's phone rang.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you…"

"I really don't feel like laughing," said Mr Ishiyama as he cut his wife off. "Haven't you noticed someone's missing from the back of the car?"

**Factory**

"Alright, that's everyone," said Jeremy. "Now I'll virtualize you to help Aelita. I'm sending you to the desert where she is. Go to the scanners."

"Alright," said Harry as he headed to the lift.

"Transfer: Harry.

Scanner.

Virtualisation."

**Lyoko**

"Hello Harry."

"Hi, Aelita. How's it going?"

"Oh, as always. Shall we go to the tower?"

"Might as well if we want to stop XANA. Which way is it?"

They started running in the right direction with Aelita leading the way. Once they got there, they entered it and jumped off the platform to the forest sector.

"Ok, we're in the forest sector," said Harry to Jeremy.

"Right. Be careful, you two. XANA's going to be sending some monsters after you. I'm going back to school to check up on Sissi and Jim."

"And don't forget about the Kankrelats. He's likely going to send them to chase you down because some of those monsters is go away from their guarding spot."

**Kadic**

Sissi and Jim were hiding in a corner as the smoke crept up the corridor. Sissi was shaking.

"Oh, no" she whimpered as the smoke surrounded them and they started coughing.

"Over here!" Jim led them to a cupboard with no ventilation.

"Help," they yelled, with no one responding.

"It's no use," said Sissi as she slipped down the wall. "There's no help."

"Don't give up hope. I'm sure Jeremy's around."

**Outside**

"Sissi? Jim?" Jeremy called then he gasped at the amount of smoke covering the ground. It started to surround him and he started to cough when Yumi and Ulrich appeared and got him out of it.

"Jeremy!"

"Jim and Sissi are still inside," Jeremy said weakly. "We've gotta find them. Harry's on Lyoko with Aelita and Vishnu is spying the tower."

"I'll go look for Jim," said Ulrich.

"Wait!"

"Yumi, we have to go to the factory to help Vishnu, Aelita and Harry."

Yumi helped him to stand.

"Hang on Jeremy." She said as she helped Jeremy to walk when they met up with Odd.

"Where's Ulrich?"

"He's gone to help Sissi and Jim."

**With Sissi**

"I only stayed at school so I could find out what secret Jeremy and friends were hiding," said Sissi. "But is seems so hopeless."

"There's no ventilation in this room," said Jim. "We're going to run out of oxygen sooner or later."

"I'd better stop talking then."

**Factory**

The news was reporting the smoke and advising people to stay inside.

"Odd, help me over to the computer." Odd and Yumi looked at him. "And get ready to dive in. Stop looking at me. We haven't got time to lose."

Once they helped Jeremy over to the seat, Odd and Yumi went to the scanners.

"Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Yumi.

Scanner: Odd. Scanner: Yumi.

Virtualization."

**Lyoko**

"Now where?" asked Odd as he and Yumi looked around. "Did something just touch me?"

Harry bust out laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"The activated tower is this way," said Aelita as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Seen any monsters?"

"Not yet," said Harry. "But that doesn't mean that they're not here."

"You can't have looked too hard," said Odd as he pointed at the Kankrelats that were advancing towards them.

"Whoever destroys the most of those Kankrelats wins"

"My type of game!" suddenly, the horde of Kankrelat destroyed without something attacked it. "Who's destroys them?"

"Don't know."

"You're late ok?! I was waiting there for hours!" Vishnu appeared in the sky using his King Comanche. They stared at the chopper.

"What is that thing you piloted?!"

"This is a King Comanche. Armed with two rocket pods, a light 90mm gatling gun and some missiles, this thing can destroy a horde of monsters and aerial targets."

**With Ulrich**

"How's it going?" asked Jeremy.

"I haven't found them and I've searched most of the building," reported Ulrich.

"You should get out of there soon. The smoke is poisonous!"

"I'll just check one more room," Ulrich coughed out as he tried to open another door.

"Jim? Sissi? Are you in there?" he asked just before he dropped unconscious and pulled inside.

"Ulrich? Ulrich? Harry's going to kill me!" moaned Jeremy.

"See, I told you that Jeremy was going to come for us," grinned Jim. "What the... Ulrich?!"

"He came to save me," cried Sissi.

"Look, a phone. We can call for help."

"Jim?"

"Oh, Jeremy. Can you come and get us? We're running out of air and Ulrich's unconscious."

"I see what I can do."

**Lyoko**

"You need to hurry. Jim, Sissi and Ulrich are going to die if you don't."

"Well, it's not exactly a picnic over here," said Harry as they meet up with another horde of Kankrelats.

"Yeah, what do you think we're doing? Getting a suntan?" asked Odd as Vishnu who controled the King Comanche killed all the Kankrelats with raining the horde with rockets. "Whooohoo! That's what I mean explode with rockets!"

"Come on Aelita, let's go before more monsters turn up," called Harry.

"You spoke too soon Harry," Yumi said as three more Kankrelats turned up as they started running. "Though I do see what the others mean about you dodging," she added as Harry dodged a shot.

They came to a split. Harry and Aelita took one split and Odd and Yumi took the other. Two of the monsters followed Yumi while the other followed Harry, which he took out easily enough. When they got to the point that the paths meet up, they saw Yumi get devirtualized.

"Oh, great. Now I probably have Yumi's powers too," groaned Harry.

"You do."

"I really hate that power. Why do I even have it anyway?"

"Do you want me to get rid of it for you?"

"No. It's a moral thing. I just don't like the fact that I take the others powers."

"I really don't see why you're complaining," said Odd. "It just means that you're the most powerful of us. Ow!"

They turned to see a Krab.

"You get Aelita to the tower Harry. Vishnu, escort them with your King Comanche. I'll deal with old seafood here."

Harry and Vishnu nodded as Harry pulled Aelita onto his back.

"Hold on tight," he advised as he ran at top speed. the King Comanche followed behind at the same speed.

"Now, to deal with you," said Odd as he leaped and shot at the weak point. Unfortunately for him, the Krab hit him as well which caused him to devirtualize.

**With Harry**

"Here we Aelita," Harry said as he slowed down. "I hope you're not too dizzy."

"How can you see at such high speeds?" asked Aelita. "All I saw was a blur. I don't think I can even move at the moment. And why don't you just go to the tower yourself?"

"Everything slows down for me when I move that for why I don't go straight to the tower, it's like Jeremy said earlier. If I get devirtualized, you'll have to come to the tower and deactivate it and the time would have been wasted. Anyway, if you're with me, I can help stop any monsters."

"Not that I want to stop this conversation," interrupted Jeremy. "But we're on a time limit here!"

"I'll do it. I don't think Aelita is able to walk." Vishnu said as he landed on the ground and got out from the Comanche. He jumped over to the tower after sent the Comanche back to the base using Nod's underground drill **(**_**Tiberian Twilight underground drill that the Brotherhood usually used to deploy their units**_**)** and entered it. He walked over to the center of the platform and rose to the next level. He put his hand on the screen.

General Vishnu

Code

Lyoko

As always, the files flew down the inside of the tower before a white light came flying up.

**Lab**

"Return to the past, now," said Jeremy as he launched said program.

A white dome expanded from the factory and engulfed every thing.

**The previous night**

"You do know that XANA isn't going to attack for a while," said Ulrich.

"I don't think he'll be too unhappy with this," replied Jeremy, looking at the picture of Jim who had a crown on.

"You know, I might stick around. It gets me out of math tutoring," Ulrich said as Jim ran after Kiwi.

"Do you think that Sissi will stay behind again?" asked Harry.

"Probably," said Ulrich. "She can't stop following me. Can you show us what you can do with your power?"

Harry started concentrating and a pen started to rise, stopped and a copy appeared next to it.

"That is so cool," said Odd. "Can you copy your homework for me?"

"I've already told you no, Odd!"

"You're a real spoilsport, you know that?"

"You just made yourself a bigger target," said Yumi. "XANA will do anything to get rid of you."

"Don't remind me."

"Anyway, Vishnu said when he's spying the Brotherhood, XANA sent him a letter." Jeremy said. "I don't think XANA is invite us to his place."

"He is, Jeremy. XANA actually want to meet me and Aelita in the desert sector if we have time." Vishnu's hologram appeared.

"Then, what do we will do with this one?" Ulrich asked.

"I can send one of my best Laser Crusader Tank to spy him first."

"And if he's serious, what you will do?"

"Attack the Brotherhood with their own counterparts and XANA's monsters. What else?"

"You have their technologies?" Yumi asked.

"Yep. When they attacking Lyoko and trying to capture my sister, I was defeated them and captured one of their Construction Yard. I don't think they'll aware of me sending their own counterparts against them."

"What's your idea to defeat them?"

"Using stealth units. Or either launch my usual SCUD Missile Storm, OR, activate my sheer numbers of Particle Cannon."


End file.
